


Kenma & Kyoutani.

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma & Kyoutani.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I have never written Kyoutani or Kenma before so this is a bit weird.

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Kenma was utterly bored. This whole Mating Night thing was nonsense, he didn’t want to mate – not yet, perhaps never. It was ridiculous and frightening and just generally a bad idea. He was sitting with his DS in a corner, waiting for the signal to start. Of course he wondered what kind of Omega he would have. After all, he was quite small and not very Alpha-like. He didn’t even want to be an Alpha, being an Omega sounded so much better. He sighed loudly and closed his game before putting it away and getting ready. He remembered the promise he had done to Kuroo: that he would behave and be good to his Omega, whoever it was. It was not like any of them had a choice in this.

“Ready?” Hinata asked, and Kenma nodded, staring as his friend sauntered away from him to shake Kageyama who looked really frightened.  
Omegas were hidden by now; it shouldn’t take too long for Alphas to be sent after them. Kenma got ready, though he didn’t intend to run. Finally, Keishin gave the signal and they all went after Omegas.

 

Kyoutani had decided hiding wasn’t for him. He just waited near the entrance of the forest, his arms crossed, glaring at whoever would come by. He didn’t want to get mated, he didn’t want any of this – why the hell was he an Omega, first? Surely, Nature had made a mistake when it decided he was to be an Omega. He should have been an Alpha, everything about his physique and mentality claimed it – and yet his hormones didn’t agree. Submitting to an Alpha didn’t sound like something he’d like to do – though his boy seemed to like it, not like he tried anyway - and he wondered if his Alpha would accept things as they were. They would have to, or they’d have a problem.

He didn’t wait too long: he saw Alphas running in the distance and soon enough, someone was approaching him.

“Kyoutani”, the voice simply said, and Kyoutani stared.

The frail form was familiar, but he couldn’t believe his eyes: this guy was supposed to be his Alpha? _Kozume Kenma was supposed to be his Alpha?_

“Dude Nature really fucked up”, he couldn’t help but say, and to his surprise Kenma nodded along.  
“We shall go and get it over with. I will not bother you, that’s a promise. I’ll be there to help you with your heats, though. I’m not that cruel.”

Kyoutani nodded in agreement. That was the closest to perfect he could ever be. He led the way to a nest: they were cocoon-like constructions made of branches and filled with leaves, wool and feathers. Too fluffy for him, just like Kenma was too cat-like for the dog lover he was. They made it inside and sat down, staring in silence at each other. Kyoutani finally broke the silence:

“You know what? Fuck that. I’m not aroused so it won’t work.”  
“Same”, Kenma said, relieved. “They will scold us though.”  
“Like they’ll dare. They fully know this is ridiculous.”  
“But I’ve never heard of unmated people after Mating Night. Either way, we’ll be coupled together by default if we spend the night here together.”  
“That perfectly does the trick for me”, Kyoutani said. “I don’t need someone on my back.”  
“Then do you mind if I play?” Kenma asked, and Kyoutani shook his head.

There was a few minutes of silence and then Kyoutani sat closer to see Kenma’s screen.

“What are you playing to?”  
“Pokemon. I’m struggling on this level.”

Kyoutani nodded and slowly, he slouched down, until he had his head resting on Kenma’s shoulder. The small Alpha had slightly moved as well and was now sitting between the Omega’s legs.

“You feel warm”, he suddenly said, leaning against Kyoutani’s torso.

Kyoutani startled, and his nose brushed Kenma’s neck. The Alpha smelled good. It sounded weird and yet… Kenma suddenly closed the game.

“It seems like you aroused me. You shouldn’t have brushed against my scent glands like that.”  
“Sorry”, the Omega mumbled. “You just smell really good.”  
“Are you affected too?” Kenma asked.  
“I guess I got used to your scent”, Kyoutani answered, skirting the question.

Kenma craned his neck and pressed his lips to Kyoutani’s, and indeed, if felt good. Comfortable. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, and Kyoutani answered, perhaps more eagerly than he intended to.

“Feels good”, he murmured against Kenma’s lips. “Didn’t think it would feel this good.”  
“Think we should mate then?” Kenma asked, pragmatic.  
“If we can we should or else Oikawa will give me shit about this”, Kyoutani answered. “Hold on a second.”

He quickly took off his clothes and Kenma realized he was way more affected than he pretended he was – he should have thought about it, after all it was impossible for unmated Alphas and Omegas to stand this close for so long without getting aroused. He pulled of his pants and underwear, and stared at Kyoutani. This was definitely different from what he had imagined. He opened his eyes wide when the Omega started to finger himself, stretching his entrance to allow the girth of the Alpha – this was definitely hotter than he expected it to be, and the blush on Kyoutani’s face was just _cute_.

“Should be okay”, Kyoutani mumbled, and he collapsed in the nest when Kenma jumped on him, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him roughly, biting on his lower lip.  
“Good”, Kenma growled, and there was something fierce in him and it seemed strange and yet Kyoutani couldn’t help but shiver – what was that?

He gasped when the Alpha started to push in, and he was definitely bigger than expected and his strong hands curled on the feathers and the wool, pressing them together in his tight grasp. He didn’t believe he had let out such a sound when Kenma bottomed out, making him moan.

“You okay?” the young Alpha asked, shaking his head to brush away his bangs.

Kyoutani nodded, and it felt different, so different from what he expected – it felt good and he felt like he could trust Kenma and he wasn’t really submitting, but at the same time he was and it all felt too damn weird. The Alpha started to thrust evenly, drawing mewls from Kyoutani’s chest as pleasure sparked through his body. He couldn’t help but stare at Kenma’s eyes, drowned in pleasure, and it only fuelled his own reactions. He started to rock back into his thrusts, letting his voice out as he got closer to his release. He came first, triggering Kenma’s orgasm, and they both instinctively bit down on each other’s neck.

“Did you know this would happen?” Kyoutani asked as they laid there, totally spent and still locked together.  
“I didn’t. But like I said, I never heard of unmated people after Mating Night.”  
“So this was bound to happen?”  
“Seems like it.”

Kyoutani tried to smile and Kenma chuckled in response, and soon enough, they were sleeping together, cuddling tightly. Because Nature never made mistakes – only weird choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.  
> Following pairing should be BokuAka, unless I'm feeling particularly inspired for one of the others.


End file.
